The Claw Of The Dark Knight
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Catwoman steals a cursed jewel, the heroes find out just how cursed it is. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Another wonderful story by guestsurprise, who owns Mya.**

 **Batman belongs to DC Comics and Warner Brothers.**

* * *

 **The Claw Of The Dark Knight**

Batman and Robin were on the hunt for Catwoman. She was trying to complete her craziest plan yet: steal the red cat eye jewel; a jewel that was said to be cursed!

"There are no such things as curses," she hissed at them as she fought and scratched at them.

"Return the jewel, Catwoman!" Robin growled.

"Little bird, return to your nest; this is mine!"

"Do what he says, Catwoman…," a deep voice said out of the shadows. Everyone turned and saw Batman slowly walk out of the darkness. His appearance alone gave both of them a shudder.

"You don't frighten me, Batman…in the end I always get what I want," she replied as she dove off of the building.

"She is heading towards the outskirts of the city!" Batgirl called over the intercom.

"Robin, you stay here!"

"B-But Batman!"

"I don't want to risk you getting hurt now stay here!" Bruce commanded. At that moment, he and Batgirl headed towards the docks after Catwoman.

"They will never catch me…once I am on this ship to the Himalayan mountains, nothing can stop me!" Catwoman whispered to herself. She was almost to the ship when she felt something tackle her from the sky!

"NO!" She screamed. She then turned and she and Batgirl began to wrestle! "You're nothing but a mouse with wings; get off of me!"

"And you're nothing but a crazy cat lady! Give me the stone!" Batgirl growled as they began to fight and kick at each other. At that moment, the stone fell from Catwoman's hand and crashed harshly on the ground. It cracked open for a moment and then it shone brightly! Both women were stunned, but Batman ran and pushed them both out of the way and the cat eye jewel's red glow covered Batman all over! After a few moments, both women saw nothing but smoke.

"BATMAN!" Batgirl screamed.

"NO!" Catwoman bellowed. Batgirl was the first to run through the smoke and run to Batman, but there was something tremendously wrong: he was no longer a man! He was a six foot tall, black Panther! He had large green eyes and he had dark black fur. He slowly stood up on two feet and stared at them.

"Catwoman…Batgirl…what is it?" He said groggily.

"Oh no…," Batgirl whispered in horror. Batman was now a large black panther!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: I have always loved Batman! Hope you liked it!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Claw Of The Dark Knight Chapter 2**

"Batgirl, what's wrong?" He asked again as he walked towards them.

"B-Batman…you're…you're a…a…,"

"What is it?" He said, a bit more impatiently.

"You are a feline." Catwoman said quietly. His green eyes widened a moment and then he looked in a nearby puddle. He gasped at what he saw! He was taller, but clearly no longer human.

"I must say…I almost prefer this appearance," Catwoman smiled.

"You would…," Batgirl hissed. "Batman, we need to find a way to cure you!"

"That won't be easy; if this gem is as cursed as you say, then you will have to go to the Claw Mountains to be cured."

"I thought you didn't believe in curses!" Batgirl growled.

"I don't. But if you both are going to be that concerned, then I will take you myself," Catwoman smiled.

"We don't need MMMMMMMMPHNNM!" Batgirl gasped as Batman covered her mouth. He then turned to Catwoman.

"We can handle this, Selina."

"Wow…now that was most unfriendly." She huffed as she flipped away. When she was gone, Batgirl turned to look at Bruce.

"What do we do now?! Why did you keep me quiet?!"

"Because she was baiting you. The more you showed anger, the more she enjoyed toying with your emotions. Now let's head back," he said. Batgirl, however, felt unnerved by his appearance.

"Don't be nervous Barbara; I have not changed," he said as his eyes changed to slits. She jumped back in fright, but he grabbed her by her arm, albeit gently. "I said relax."

"Bruce, cut me some slack! You're a giant cat! No wonder Catwoman likes you even more!"

"Remain calm. I have a solution; you all will stay here and watch the city while I head to the Claw Mountains," he replied calmly.

"No way! I'm coming with you!"

"No. It's too dangerous. I am better off alone."

"Wow…sorry if I slow you down. I guess we aren't partners after all." Batgirl said, slightly offended.

"You know I don't mean it like that. I don't want you all in any danger."

"Yeah I know. Fine, I'll leave you alone and I will watch over stuff here." She said as she headed back to the Batmobile, still frustrated. Bruce shook his head and followed after her. Once they arrived back at the mansion, Alfred was a bit surprised, but he was easy to calm once he knew it was Bruce. Tim, however, almost hit the roof.

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Tim, will you calm yourself; it's Bruce!" Batgirl said quickly.

"Tim, relax…," Bruce said as he involuntarily began to scratch the floor to sharpen his claws. He knew he was a sight to see and his voice was even deeper than usual.

"Bruce doesn't even sound like that! You all are some trick from Catwoman or the Joker!" Tim huffed, trying to find a way to defend himself. Bruce, exasperated by Tim's fear, ran at lightning speed and began to chase after the boy wonder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Barbara HELP!"

"No way Tim; apparently he has to tell you something!" Barbara giggled.

"B-BUT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STAY BACK! BACK, KITTY, BACK!"

"Tim, I'm warning you…if you don't come here you will suffer the consequences," Bruce growled.

"W-what consequences?! I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Is that so?" Bruce replied in a deeper voice. He then crouched low to the ground and at that moment, he lunged forward and he and Tim went tumbling through the soft rubble. Bruce pinned the much smaller boy under him and began to rake his claws down his stomach, making him laugh.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA BRUHUHUHUHUHUHUHCE STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"So you _DO_ believe it's me?"

"YEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES! BRUHUHUHUHHUHHUHUHUHUHUHUHUCE!" Tim laughed hysterically. Finally, Bruce let him up. Apparently, being a cat-like being was also producing a softer side to him. Tim then retaliated and pounced on him. They began to wrestle, like father and son while Barbara watched.

"Well, I guess I better go. It's getting late."

"Begging your pardon Ms. Gordon, but there is a terrible rainstorm heading this way. It would be better if you stayed here the night for safety." Alfred said quietly.

"No, thanks. I can make it."

"Barbara, I don't want you to go out in this weather." Bruce said softly, slowly getting up and walking over to her.

"Wow…so Bruce does care for people?"

"I never said I had no emotions."

"Well, I don't want to intrude on father and son time so I will let myself out," she replied. She suddenly felt him pin her to the wall, his feline face only a few inches from her own.

"Barbara…now listen. There is no need to be angry; we are all a team, but there are some things I need to do alone," Bruce whispered. She squirmed, but Bruce didn't let go.

"Let go, Bruce!"

"I will once you agree to stay," he said, never losing that calm tone in his voice. She squirmed a bit but he didn't budge. "Remember, I am still stronger than you." He said in a slightly teasing tone.

"This isn't funny!" She said, her face turning red in embarrassment. "You're making fun of me because I'm weak."

"No, I'm not…and you're not weak," he said as he then made her look at him and he lifted his claw up under her chin, making her smile a little. "Now come back inside."

"Hmmm…maybe I don't want to!" She said in a slightly teasing tone as she then began to run in the rain. Bruce rolled his green eyes and smiled softly.

"When will she ever learn," he chuckled as he ran out after her and pounced on her. He grabbed her and took her back inside, a giggling mess. He then placed a clawed hand on both Tim and Barbara's shoulder.

"Listen to me. Both of you. I will find a solution to this."

"But Bruce…I want to help you. Please let me. None of this would have happened had you not been trying to protect me." Barbara pleaded. He now knew why she was so eager to go; she wanted to help him because she felt that this whole mess was her fault. He sighed deeply and gave her a fanged smile.

"Alright, you can come. Tim and Dick will watch over the town while we are gone," Bruce smiled. For some reason she felt comfortable enough to jump on him and hug him. Both his and Tim's eyes grew very wide! Finally, he cleared his throat and set her down.

"Alright, alright. Now everyone get some rest. Barbara, we leave at dawn."

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: What do you think will happen next?**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Claw Of The Dark Knight Chapter 3**

The morning finally came. Deep down in her heart, Barb was very nervous about the entire thing, but she refused to show it. She felt like the entire situation was her fault so she really wanted to join him and find the Claw Mountains.

"Barb, are you ready?" A deep voice asked. She was interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of Bruce's monotone, yet pleasant voice. She turned and saw the large cat standing behind her.

"Yes, Bruce. As ready as I'll ever be," Barb replied. He gave her a fanged grin and they began to walk towards the private plane. Once inside, Batman was about to take the wheel, but Barb gently pushed him aside.

"Remember, you are still a large panther. If anyone sees you in the air, that could cause a problem." Barb giggled. Bruce rolled his green eyes and got in the back seat. Barb was about to sit in the front, but he grabbed her wrist.

"If you think I am going to let you fly my plane, you're more tired than I thought. Get in the back."

"Bruce!"

"We will let the plane drive on autopilot." He replied. Once they got situated and the plane took off into the air, Barb began to show a side of her that no one rarely saw. She was visibly afraid of being in a plane!

"Barb?"

"Y-Yes Bruce." She said, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Why didn't you tell me you were afraid of heights?"

"I'm not afraid of heights; it's just being in a plane I don't like. I mean, we're in a tight and enclosed place high in the air! It's much different than using our grappling hooks."

"Well, relax…we have a ways to go." Bruce replied as he began to stretch his claws. Barb giggled a bit and then looked the other way. The rain gently began to beat on the windshield which helped to calm her nerves. She took a few deep breaths and then allowed sleep to slowly overtake her.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

Barb was woken up by Bruce's gently nudges. She slowly opened her eyes and saw him looking at her.

"We're here." He said softly. Barb nodded and made sure to have all of their supplies before they exited the plane. Once she had everything, they began to make their way into the deepest parts of the jungle. She was hoping that this trip would be easy, but something told her that it wouldn't be. Soon, she was beginning to notice that Bruce would alternate between walking on two legs and walking on four legs. It was beginning to scare her in a way because he was having more animal like qualities.

"I know you're concerned, but I'm alright," Bruce said softly, not even looking over his shoulder.

"I'm not nervous!"

"Then why do you keep staring at me?" He said, now walking on two legs again.

"B-Because…I…uh,"

"Because she can't stop admiring your new form…," a smooth voice cooed.

Both of them turned around and saw Catwoman slowly come out of the bushes. Barb rolled her eyes and was about to say something, but Bruce stepped in first.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to help…,"

"HELP?! You're the reason he is this way!" Barb snapped.

"No…he's this way because of immature little girls like you, Batgirl, who always need rescuing." Catwoman smirked.

Barb angrily pulled out a batarang to throw at her when Batman stood in between them!

"Enough! We aren't here to fight, Selina; we're here to find a solution to this problem." Bruce growled.

"Just follow me, Batman…we can work on this together." Selina smiled.

"We don't need your help…," Batgirl hissed.

"Yes, you do. You don't know as much about this area as I do," Catwoman smiled confidently.

"How is it that you know about this place at all; your kind typically stays in Gotham." Batgirl added.

"Because…,"

At that moment, spears were thrown at them and Bruce knocked them both down on their stomachs to protect them.

"ENOUGH ARGUING YOU TWO! WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!" He ordered. He then bared his teeth and sent out a warning growl to whomever was attacking them.

"So now I see why you know so much, Catwoman," Batgirl whispered angrily.

"It's because she stole that jewel from this island! And these people want to get it back!" Bruce growled in anger. Before they knew it, they were surrounded by natives! They looked like they were going to impale them, but Bruce stood in front of both Batgirl and Catwoman.

"Get ready to run," he whispered.

"Not without you!" Batgirl answered.

"Batgirl, that is not a request; that's an order." He said, turning to look into her blue eyes.

"And I'm for sure not spending my nine lives in a place like this," Catwoman hissed as she pulled out her whip.

But just as they prepared for battle, the chief commanded all of his people to stop!

"It him… creature of legend. The jewel power work!" The chief gasped.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: What do you think will happen next?**

 **To guestsurprise: This is getting very interesting! Please update soon! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Claw Of The Dark Knight Chapter 4  
**

The chief and the others quickly bowed before the great cat.

"What is happening?" Barb whispered.

"I'm not sure. They think I am some sort of god." Bruce whispered. The chief then rose up and ran towards them. Bruce placed himself protectively in front of Barb.

"You. Creature of legend. Come to protect our home." The chief smiled.

"Protector?" Bruce asked.

"Yes. You have come to protect us. You here forever!"

"No! We're here to find a cure for this! He is a human! A man! We need help changing him back!" Barb said suddenly.

"No! He must never leave! He our protector!" The chief said.

"I must say, I do like him better in this form and so do they." Catwoman grinned.

"I don't care what any of you think! He's not a guardian!"

"Batgirl, calm down. We will find a solution to this." Bruce said calmly.

"NO leave! STAY FOREVER!" The chief commanded. With those words, he commanded all of his army to go and grab them.

"MOVE IT!" Bruce commanded. Selina and Barb quickly turned to the woods and began to run for their lives.

"CAPTURE! CAPTURE THEM ALL!" The chief yelled. The three soon heard natives screaming and chanting as they chased them across the wilderness!

"Where do we go from here?!" Barb panicked.

"To that waterfall!" Selina yelled. Bruce looked ahead and saw a large waterfall ahead of them.

"Run to the edge! When I give the word, jump!"

"WHAT?!" Selina gasped. Bruce ignored her and waited til the natives were close enough.

"NOW!" He commanded. He then grabbed them both around their waists and dove down into the water. The chief commanded everyone to stop when he saw that they had jumped.

"Look for them and search the water. The protector not die so easily." The chief said softly. The others nodded and then began to head down the cliff to search the water.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

The waters were very choppy when suddenly Bruce burst out with both girls in his arms. He quickly swam for the sandy ground and pulled them both by him.

"Are you both alright?" He asked. Both girls were breathing hard and did not open their eyes. "Hey…wake up." He whispered, now becoming concerned. When Barb still did not open her eyes, he then began licking Barb on her cheek.

"Mmm, Bruce, s-stop," She groaned, not opening her eyes.

"Wake up; we need to keep moving," Bruce replied, still licking her cheek. He was not even aware that his animal-like behaviors were getting worse.

"Mmmm, B-Bruce," Barb giggled, still keeping her eyes closed and now trying to keep her voice down so Catwoman didn't hear her call him by his real name. Bruce cocked a curious brow and licked her now on her neck, trying to coax her to get up; that made her shoot her eyes open! "EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"That woke you up," He smirked. He then turned over and saw Catwoman gently beginning to open her eyes. He looked at her for a second and then licked her gently on the cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned and rubbed his face.

"I like this new you, Batman," She whispered in a flirty tone.

"Catwoman, that was only to wake you up." He said, matter of factly. "Now that you both are conscious, we can get moving to a safer location. We are only a few hours from the mountain."

"It's so late; how about we camp out in those trees for the night?" Catwoman suggested.

"We are good for at least one more hour; we will camp out in the mountains," Bruce responded. Both women then noticed that he bent over and now began to walk on four legs again.

"Mmmm, so catlike," Catwoman purred. Batman ignored her and kept walking.

"Well this will all change when he is back to normal," Barb growled.

"How do you know he doesn't like this new look?"

"He's not a cat, Selina!"

"Well, he sure is a good one right now. Look at him. So free, so strong! This area is the perfect place to live! No responsibilities!"

"For you maybe, but Batman is the guardian of Gotham!"

"Well, he trained you well; why can't you go back and take his place?"

"Because I am nothing like him! He is the best there is!"

"But have you ever thought about his happiness too? What if he wants to stay here?!" Catwoman argued, now turning to face her.

"WITH WHO?! THE NATIVES?!"

"No…I would be willing to stay here." Catwoman replied with a small grin.

"I bet you would!" Barb hissed.

"Enough, you two," a voice chimed in. Both turned and saw him scratching a tree and stretching his claws. "We need to work together if we are going to get through this."

"Batman?"

"Yes?" Bruce questioned.

"Do you like it here?"

"Perhaps for a vacation. But right now I am more concerned with keeping ahead of the natives," Bruce replied. Barb gasped as he now lied down on the ground and began to gently roll in the grass.

"Isn't he adorable," Catwoman purred, now leaning down and scratching his stomach. Barb heard a deep rumbling and realized Bruce was purring! Suddenly, his green eyes shot open and he stood up.

"We better keep moving," He said as he quickly began to walk down the pathway. Catwoman giggled, stood up, and walked over to Batgirl.

"I think we have our answer." She smirked as she walked to catch up to him.

"You won't win, Catwoman. I don't know what all this is about, but I won't let you get Bruce," Barb whispered angrily to herself. For the rest of the trip, she continued to walk in silence.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

"We're here." Bruce said softly.

"Where?" Barb asked.

"The mountains. At the top, we will be able to solve the mystery of this change." Bruce responded.

"It will be dangerous; there are rock slides and it's getting ready to rain." Selina answered.

"We don't have a choice; we need Batman to change back to normal." Barb replied. Her eyes now opened wide as he now began to walk on all fours again and this time she saw that his fur began to get thicker and his claws were longer!

"It's getting worse!" She thought to herself. "I hope we make it up these mountains soon or Bruce may be trapped like this." And with those words, she and the others began the perilous climb up to the top of the mountains.

* * *

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Claw Of The Dark Knight Chapter 5 Finale**

Once they were at the top of the mountain, they saw a large blue pool. The pool was filled with wild flowers and the smell was inviting and beautiful.

"Batman, I think we've made it." Barb whispered.

"Yes, we have."

"So, what now?" Barb asked.

"According to the legend, I have to stand in this pool when the moon is full."

"WHAT?! That sounds like something you would hear in a fairy tale."

"I know, but in these cultures anything is possible. We will wait here and prepare ourselves for battle." Bruce responded.

"What do you mean?" Catwoman asked. "We are high up here and if it begins to rain again, the natives will not be able to climb up here."

"They know more about this place than we do. More than likely they are planning to stop us because they know the moon will be full later on tonight."

"Batman, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Catwoman asked, now sitting on a rock.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked.

"Being in a cat body is a gift! You need to reconsider this! Who can say they have been in the body of such a magnificent animal," she whispered, now standing and gently touching his chest.

"HE IS NOT AN ANIMAL!" Barb hissed.

"Oh, shut it, child! This is a conversation between grown-ups!" Catwoman growled in an exasperated tone.

"Why you little…," Barb said, now rolling up her sleeves and landing a punch on Catwoman's cheek.

"Bring it, Bat kid!" Catwoman snarled, now getting her whip ready.

"ENOUGH!" Bruce said, now standing in between them. "Batgirl, go and get some firewood."

"But…,"

"Now!" Bruce said, growling lowly.

"You know what?! You both can get your own firewood. I'm outta here!"

"BATGIRL!"

"If you want to stay so badly, then FINE! STAY WITH THIS THIEF!"

"Oh, is the child's feelings hurt?" Catwoman purred evilly.

"Oh, shut up!" Batgirl growled. She then took off down the mountain. Bruce felt the rain drops begin to fall on his shoulder and saw that Barbara was heading in the pathway of a rockslide!

"BATGIRL!" He yelled. "GET BACK HERE!"

"Go away!" She growled as she continued her march down the mountain. Bruce ran on all fours after her and soon was able to jump in front of her.

"You're in the path of a rock slide! Get back!" He yelled. Barb turned and saw the rocks heading right for them. They both managed to jump onto another edge of the mountain before they were crushed to death! After a few moments of silence, Bruce was the first to speak.

"You must never walk off like that. You could have been killed."

"Bruce, I can take care of myself and it appears Catwoman is taking good care of you and you're letting her!"

"What do you mean by that?!" He said, now grabbing her arm in his clawed hand.

"You know what I mean. I mean that you are willing to let her flirt and cuddle you more than you want to find a way out."

"Batgirl…you're being ridiculous."

"Am I?"

"Yes you are. Now come back up this mountain."

"No. I'm going back home." She answered angrily. She then gasped as she felt his clawed hand pull her closer and press her against his chest. She then felt his hot breath tickle her ear.

"Listen to me. I am not going to allow you to leave or to get hurt, Barbara. Your father would never forgive me and I would never forgive myself. Now either you come willingly or I will take you by force."

"Let go of me!" She said, trying to get out of his grip.

"I take that as my answer," He said as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She tried to get out of his grasp but it was very difficult.

"Stop struggling." He said in a relaxed manner.

"Put me down!"

"No."

"Bruce! I said, put. Me. Down!" But at that moment, he stopped and placed her down.

"Thank you now, mphm!" She gasped as he put his hand on her mouth.

"Shhh…look." He whispered. She turned and saw Catwoman talking to the natives. They were having some sort of meeting!

"You want him to stay as your guardian?" She asked.

"Yes. Him have power."

"Well what about a deal? Suppose you forget I stole that jewel and I will make sure he stays here as your guardian. I will even stay with him." She smiled.

"You make sure he stay?" The chief asked.

"Yes, I promise. I will get rid of that other brat and then we can have him all to ourselves." She smiled deviously.

"We agree!" The chief said as he shook her hand.

"Bruce! They are making a deal about you!"

"I know, quick, get down and head back up the mountain."

"What about you?"

"I'm right behind you! It's almost a full moon and we need to get out of here!" He whispered. The two then slowly began to make their way up the mountain. Once they were almost to the pool, a flash of lightning burst a tree into flames right next to them! It caught the attention of Catwoman and the natives!

"LOOK! THEY ARE ALMOST AT THE POOL!" Catwoman yelled.

"STOP THEM!" The chief yelled.

"Hurry, you fools, or he will turn back into a human!" Catwoman ordered!

"BRUCE, HURRY!"

"Barb, I won't leave you with them," Batman said, grabbing her arm.

"I will be fine! You need to hurry!

"GET THEM!"

"THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!"

"BRUCE, HURRY!" Batgirl said as she ran to block the natives. She threw batarangs and began to throw branches of the tree that were one fire. It was stopping the natives temporarily, but not Catwoman. She flipped over the fiery barriers and attacked Batgirl head on!

"Ready to end this, Bat mouse!" She hissed.

"Bring it, kitty!"

Soon the ladies clashed. They were punching and kicking with so much ferocity that you could almost feel the pain. Blood and gashes began to run down their sides, but neither would give up. Catwoman was fighting for her own reasons, but Barb was fighting for her friend.

"You're getting tired, mouse." She grinned ferociously.

"N-Never. I'm just getting warmed up."

"Too bad. Because I am not aiming for you!" Catwoman said as she flipped over her head and ran to stop Bruce!

But she was too late! He ran into the pool and the moon hit him right as he entered the pool!

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Catwoman screamed. But he was already changing back into his human form. Barbara stared in pure shock and the bright light scared all of the natives back down the mountain. After a few moments, Barbara saw his unconscious form laying in the pool.

"BATMAN!" She yelled. She ran to him and saw that he was out cold and he had no pulse.

"Oh my gosh! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! BATMAN, NO!" She screamed. She shook him by his shoulders and screamed, but he did not wake up. Barbara then burst into tears and placed her forehead on his chest.

"What have I done?" Catwoman whispered as she looked at the sad sight and then disappeared into the night.

Barbara continued to cry until she felt a gentle hand on her face. Her eyes shot open and she met the blue unwinking eyes of Bruce Wayne.

"It's alright, Barbara." He said as he pulled her to him in a hug. She hugged him so tightly that he thought his ribs might crack. "Shhh, calm down. I'm alright."

"Bruce, I thought you were dead! I thought that transformation killed you!"

"I know."

"This whole thing has been a nightmare!"

"I know."

"This whole thing has been one big, MHPMH!" She grunted as he put a hand over her mouth.

"Will you relax?" He said as he pulled her closer and her eyes shot open when she felt him gently kiss her forehead. "The most important thing is that we are alive. Now I need you to look in that direction while I put one something more presentable."  
Barb blushed when she noticed he was purposefully covering himself with leaves and large plants now that he was human again.

Once he made a makeshift outfit, the two headed down the mountain and back towards where they left their plane.

"Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"I-I'm glad you're back." Barb smiled as she gently nudged him.

"It's good to be back. Now, let's head home." He smiled gently at her as the two headed back to their airplane and on to more adventures in the future.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed the end of this story!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
